10 Minutes
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Un Derek littéralement amoureux des nouveaux vêtements de Stiles et un Peter qui pousse le bouchon un peu loin... (TRADUCTION Kindred01)


**Note du traducteur : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent T_T ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir que mes traductions, si mauvaises soient-elles puissent plaire à certains! Donc merci! J'aimerais faire plus que ces remerciements, mais il est tard T_T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne nous appartiennent pas. (et je rajouterais que c'est bien dommage. Surtout pour quelques uns...)**

**Résumé : Derek est tombé amoureux des nouveaux vêtements de Stiles et Peter pousse le bouchon.**

**PS : Non, Skayt, je ne te laisserais pas me dire merci. Point. **

* * *

**10 Minutes by Kindred01**

Lorsque Derek vit Stiles dans ses vêtements de travail, il sentit ses jeans devenir trop serrés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Grogna-t-il alors qu'il commençait à encercler l'adolescent.

\- J'ai eu un job, j'ai besoin d'argent au cas où ma Jeep a encore besoin d'être réparée, dit Stiles alors que Derek l'encerclait à nouveau. Tu vas arrêter ça !

Stiles cria, tout en regardant Derek, qui ouvrit grand les yeux en essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Me tourner autour. Tu agis comme si j'étais ton repas de midi, dit l'adolescent, grondant humainement, envoyant des frissons dans le dos de Derek.

Le loup ne dit rien, car ils se tenaient dans la rue, devant la maison du plus jeune.

\- Bien, Monsieur je-donne-la-chair-de-poule. Je vais travailler. Tu es plus que bienvenu pour venir me voir quand je suis à la maison, déclara Stiles, se glissant dans sa Jeep et partant, sans manquer de regarder le visage de l'Alpha.

**-OO-**

Derek arpentait le sol, encore et encore Peter songea, un instant, qu'il allait faire un trou dans le plancher en bois.

\- Ce gamin te donne vraiment du mal.

Il lui sourit.

\- Non, grogna Derek.

\- Tu sais, des fois, j'entends ces serveurs faire beaucoup plus que de l'attendre pour un extra supplémentaire, dit Peter, alors qu'il regardait ses ongles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Derek, ne soit pas si stupide. Je peux imaginer sa jolie bouche déformée autour de...

\- STOP STOP STOP ! Cria Derek, en saisissant sa veste, et il courut hors de la maison.

Isaac arriva dans le salon, et se laissa tomber dans le sofa, regardant Peter.

\- Tu l'as encore mis en rogne. Tu sais, Stiles ne sera jamais à lui s'il se présente à son travail et le plie sur une table avant de le baiser, dit le blond.

Le loup le plus âgé leva les yeux et sourit :

\- Je sais mais c'est toujours amusant à voir.

Les deux garçons sourirent tels des fous. Isaac s'en alla et se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que Peter se décidait à appeler Derek et le torturer un peu plus.

**-OO-**

Stiles venait seulement de déposer des assiettes devant un couple lorsqu'il vit Derek entrer dans le restaurant. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourner vers les clients.

\- Ce sera tout ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, merci, lui dirent-ils.

Et il se détourna afin de voir ce que Derek lui voulait. Quand il le vit discuter avec le serveur en chef, il grimaça.

\- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas venir ici et demander à voir quelqu'un du personnel, dit-il.

Derek le fixa, prêt à tuer.

\- Je veux voir Stiles, maintenant ! Grogna-t-il, faisant sursauter l'homme.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Sors d'ici ! Dit Stiles.

Le loup attrapa la main de l'adolescent et l'attira vers lui.

\- DEREK POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU !

\- J'appelle la police.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Cria Stiles, paniqué. Ne le faites pas, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi juste... hum... lui parler, d'accord ?

\- Okay. Tu as dix minutes.

\- Ce...

\- C'est tout le temps dont j'ai besoin, dit Derek, tirant Stiles à l'extérieur et franchir la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu ne peux pas juste venir comme ça. Je travaille, Derek, je ne suis pas comme toi ou Jackson ou Lydia. Je n'ai pas d'argent qui pousse dans mon jardin. Je dois travailler.

\- Tu ne suceras pas la queue de n'importe qui ! Cria Derek.

Stiles prit un peu de recul et cligna des yeux.

\- Pardon ?

Derek le regarda et fronça les sourcils. Puis il commença à rire, ce qui effraya Stiles encore plus.

\- Arrête de rire, ça fait peur, tu ne ris pas, tu grognes et tu menaces, dit-il.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles. J'ai écouté Peter. Encore.

Il sourit en regardant le sol.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

Derek lui lança un regard, puis se rapprocha de lui, le clouant au mur.

\- Tu es tellement canon dans tes fringues de travail, ronronna-t-il, alors qu'il se blottissait dans son cou et léchait la peau pâle.

\- D-Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends mes dix minutes.

**Hum... Voilààààààà... **


End file.
